dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Armaas
Cake-related quote It's with some embarrassment that I have to admit that I was inappropriately amused by his "the Qun is a lie" comment! As much as I hate the term "meme", this is one that's obviously going to run and run... --vom 23:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) turkish Not be Racist or anything but he looks like a turk and are qunari based on sejik turks or ottomans edit There was a very unencyclopedic bit of information concerning 'several allusions to him being homosexual' and that homosexual qunari are 'less awesome to look at', which I erased. I didn't see any references to that myself, but if I am wrong, and if there are allusions to his sexual orientation, by all means put them down, however that second part was completely useless. Mettalian (talk) 23:45, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "It is impossible to recruit Armaas if the Silverite Mine is explored before talking to Mistress Woolsey." Having loaded different save points and redone the woods at least half a dozen times this game, I can say that the die is cast for that bug a lot earlier than one can reasonably expect. Having not yet entered the mine nor even gone to the Wending Wood, nor even seen it on the map, seems enough to make him available to trade at the Keep. Given the bug is still not fixed, doesn't anyone know of a 3rd party mod/patch that'd sort it ? -- (talk) 20:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Race Shouldn't his race be Qunari and his affilation Tal-Vashoth? Tal-vashoth isn't really a race. Henio0 (talk) 12:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hard to say, if he just left the Qun he is a Tal-Vashoth, but if he left them too, he is just a Kossith :D Finnyanne (talk) 23:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :Kossith isn't a race. It's Qunari. Tal-vashoth are Qunari who abandonned the Qun. Henio0 (talk) 12:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Considering that the race that Armaas belongs to does not have a name on its own and all its members are considered to be Qunari except their outcasts, I would say, Tal-Vashoth is the best way to describe the "race" of Armaas. :Afterall in the conversation he also identifies himself as a "Tal-Vashoth" like another person would have said "I am an elf" or "I am a human". 02:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::But Qunari is also a race, not just the culture. Like Jewish people. May not follow Judaism, but are still Jewish. He can never change the fact that he is a qunari, but he is no longer a Qunari - the difference is in capitalisation. Like, a black guy of the Nation of Islam would abandon the religion - doesn't make him not black. He is an atheist black man. In this case, Armass is only changing his religion, not his race. Should we put the matter to a vote? Henio0 (talk) 02:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I think that would not be needed. Considering that the devs have already answered on it. Feel free to make the necessary changes to the page, I withdraw my concerns. 15:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Done and done :) Henio0 (talk) 18:13, February 15, 2013 (UTC)